


Что тебе нужно?

by Kelo_Loconte



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, IKEA, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: продолжение Perfect Lover. На следующее утро после вечера в клубе Гуннар звонит по номеру, оставленному Скамандером
Relationships: Gunnar Grimmson/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 1





	Что тебе нужно?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402348) by [Kelo_Loconte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte). 



> модерн-ау, OOC, сборка икеевского шкафа, обилие пушистых четвероногих

Гуннар Гриммсон уже около четверти часа сидел на небольшой кухне в съемной квартире на нижнем Манхэттене и рассматривал листок бумаги в своих руках. Рядом стояла недопитая утренняя чашка кофе, а под правой рукой лежал притихшим зверем смартфон. Гуннар вглядывался в выведенные на листке торопливой рукой цифры номера телефона и раз за разом возвращался мыслями во вчерашний вечер.

Безусловно, его впечатлил танец Скамандера. Сложно остаться равнодушным к такой пластике и вызывающим движениям, но было в вечере в клубе еще что-то: что-то, что заставило Гуннара, во-первых, купить цветы, а во-вторых, попробовать пригласить Скамандера на свидание. Если быть честным, Гуннар руководствовался скорее инстинктами, нежели чувствами, когда шел к гримерке Ньюта, но что-то поменялось, когда он увидел танцора вблизи и заглянул ему в глаза. А что именно — Гуннар пока понять не мог.

Шумно выдохнув, он взял в руки смартфон и набрал, наконец, номер с бумажного листа.

— Алло. Ньют? — он перевел взгляд на чашку, чтобы смотреть хоть куда-нибудь. — Гуннар. Да, тот, что с полевыми цветами, — он усмехнулся, хотя собеседник, естественно, не мог этого видеть. — Так вот, я хотел спросить… — его перебили, фраза осталась незаконченной, а усмешка медленно исчезла с его лица, сменяясь легкой озадаченностью. — Да, есть. Это не важно, она есть. А что?

Гуннар принялся легко постукивать пальцем по столу. Разговор свернул совсем не в то русло, на которое он рассчитывал, но он от своего не отступится. Не в этот раз уж точно.

— Да, хорошо, — он переложил смартфон в левую руку и дернул правой, кое-как закатывая манжет рубашки, открывая циферблат часов. — Где-то через час. Договорились, до встречи.

Завершив звонок, Гуннар положил телефон на стол и негромко рассмеялся.

— Да уж, Гуннар, — сказал он самому себе, поднимаясь из-за стола и убирая чашку в раковину, — такого свидания у тебя еще не было.

Ровно через час после звонка Гуннар подъезжал на взятой из гаража Геллерта BMW теплого серебристого цвета к названному Ньютом адресу. Бруклин не был любимым районом Гуннара, погода с прошлого вечера так и не улучшилась, не добавляя серым и мрачным кварталам ни капли очарования. В кармане пиджака настойчиво завибрировал телефон.

— Да? — Гуннар положил свободную руку на руль. — Да, уже здесь. Серая BMW, не пропустишь.

Он поглядел по сторонам, высматривая ступеньки крылец домов. На одном из них как раз показался Ньют: его подтянутая фигура терялась в безразмерной толстовке грязно-синего цвета и свободных джинсах, копну рыжих волос скрывал натянутый на голову капюшон, но он встрепенулся, увидев машину Гуннара, и поспешил к ней. Даже полминуты под противным моросящим дождем находиться было неприятно, потому Ньют почти подбежал к машине, ссутулился, заглядывая сквозь тонированное стекло в салон, и мышкой прошмыгнул на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ну, привет, — усмехнулся Гуннар.

— Ты приехал вовремя, — восхищенно заметил Ньют, стаскивая капюшон с головы и ероша волосы. Гуннару был знаком подобный пунктик на время, но он не ожидал такой реакции. — Привет.

— Так… куда, говоришь, мы едем?

— Мне нужно купить шкаф, — Ньют взглянул серьезно на Гуннара.

Шкаф. Гуннар звонил Ньюту, рассчитывая пригласить его на свидание, а тот решил воспользоваться ситуацией и… поехать за шкафом? Прищурившись, Гуннар молча ждал продолжения или хотя бы объяснений.

— А сделать я это могу только сегодня, потом еще месяц полностью свободный день ловить, — продолжил говорить Скамандер. — На Ред Хуке есть Икеа, я собирался туда ехать, когда ты мне позвонил.

— И ты решил…

— Совместить приятное с полезным, — кивнул Скамандер коротко. — Если ты против, ты мог бы и отказаться.

И то верно. Гуннар действительно мог бы отказаться и сейчас или сидеть дома и наслаждаться заслуженным выходным, или, например, вытащить Абернэти в какой-нибудь паб. Но он выбрал свидание с Ньютом Скамандером между стеллажей мебельного магазина в самой заднице Бруклина.

— Шкаф я уже выбрал, — добавил зачем-то Ньют. Видимо, его смутило молчание, раз он решил пояснить свои слова. — Его надо только купить и привезти сюда.

— Ты мог бы заказать доставку, — заметил Гуннар, медленно трогаясь с места. — Пристегнись.

— Мог бы, — Ньют покорно щелкнул замком ремня безопасности. — И мне могли бы привезти не тот цвет. Или сборку с дефектами. Лучше я посмотрю на него сам перед тем, как мне его запакуют.

По, казалось бы, незначительным мелочам можно было много сказать о человеке. Так Гуннар занимался тем, что слушал не то чтобы многословного Ньюта и делал свои выводы о его повадках и привычках. Музыку в дороге слушать не любили оба: Ньют не просил, а Гуннар и сам не включал магнитолу. И хотя от дома — как оказалось, Гуннар забирал Ньюта именно что из дома — Скамандера до магазина по карте было всего ничего, узкие улицы Бруклина и оживленное движение среди дня все же заставили Гуннара попетлять в попытке избежать серьезных заторов.

— Давно ты работаешь на Гриндельвальда? — спросил Ньют, когда тишина в салоне перестала быть уютной.

— Ты думаешь, это хороший вопрос для первого свидания? — поинтересовался с усмешкой Гуннар, не сводя взгляда с дороги. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ньют пожал плечами.

— Я спрашиваю то, что мне интересно.

— Что ж, тогда на каждый твой вопрос я буду задавать свой. Идет?

— Идет. Так давно?

— Лет пять, — Гуннар плавно повернул руль, сворачивая с одной типичной улицы Бруклина на другую. Слишком схематичные дороги Нью-Йорка лишали его того очарования, которым были пропитаны старые европейские города. — Почему именно высокие каблуки?

— А? — Ньют, как оказалось, успел отвлечься на пасмурный вид за окном. — Мне нравится стрип-пластика и нравится джаз, но не нравится грубость и угловатость хип-хопа. Каблуки это в себе сочетают. Ты его телохранитель?

— Я думал, на первом свидании обычно спрашивают про любимый фильм и предпочтения в музыке, — показательно равнодушно ответил Гуннар.

— Значит, романтик?

— Это уже два вопроса, Ньют, — притормозив на светофоре, Гриммсон взглянул на Скамандера. — Не любишь говорить о себе — не стоит ввязываться в такие диалоги.

Ньют тут же поджал губы. А потом вжался плотнее в спинку сиденья и отвернулся к окну. Обиделся? Гуннар наблюдал за ним краем глаза, не позволяя себе слишком уж сильно отвлекаться от дороги, и гадал, почему ему было так важно знать о связях Гуннара с Гриндевальдом.

— Я не стану расспрашивать тебя о том, о чем ты говорить не хочешь, — выдохнул Гуннар спустя несколько минут тишины. — Особенно — о том, что связано с Гриндельвальдом. А взамен попрошу тебя не задавать больше провокационных вопросов.

— Ладно, — согласился тихо Ньют и, похоже, немного расслабился.

Остаток пути они провели в осторожных расспросах. Гуннар прощупывал почву и интересовался всем от любимых блюд до предпочтений в футбольных командах, с коими, как оказалось, Ньют не был знаком. Скамандер, впрочем, тоже не отставал и спрашивал про любимую погоду, жанры музыки и хобби. Отвечали оба по большей части односложно, и ни один вопрос так и не перерос в полноценный диалог. Уже когда они прибыли на место и Гуннар искал место для парковки, Ньют вдруг просветлел, даже улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Что такое? — спросил с тенью любопытства Гуннар.

— Я понял, — Ньют улыбнулся чуть шире. — Это похоже на взаимодействие двух животных, которых запустили в одно незнакомое помещение. Они не знают ни местности, ни друг друга, осторожничают и огрызаются. Вот на что похож наш диалог.

— А ты, стало быть, хорошо в животных разбираешься? — наконец, найдя место, Гуннар заглушил мотор.

Ньют опустил голову, и только по улыбке Гуннар догадался, что тот смущен, а не растерян. Значит, животные были одной из страстей Скамандера, это стоило запомнить.

— Да. Довольно хорошо.

— Ладно, Ньют Скамандер, — Гуннар отстегнул свой ремень безопасности. — Пойдем выберем тебе шкаф.

— То есть, как это модели нет в наличии? — возмущенно ворчал Ньют на консультанта, совершенно безучастным взглядом уставившегося в рабочий планшет. — У вас на сайте она есть.

Консультант пожал плечами и потыкал в экран планшета.

— Вот, смотрите сами. Нет на складе, — повторил он равнодушно.

— Черт…

Гуннар стоял позади Ньюта и, чтобы убить время, рассматривал полочки в инсталляции, у которой они смогли поймать консультанта. Самого Ньюта он рассмотреть уже успел украдкой и заметил, что к синей толстовке прицепились несколько шерстинок. Значит, Скамандер не только разбирался в животных, но и держал дома кого-то?

Непредвиденные осложнения, значит… Свидание уже готово было превратиться в катастрофу.

— Ну что ж… Значит, мы зря приехали. — с пораженческим вздохом сообщил Ньют.

— Может быть, поищем другую модель? — предложил Гуннар, отвлекаясь от полочек. Все равно пялиться на них уже пятую минуту подряд было скучно.

По тому, как менялось лицо Ньюта, становилось очевидно, что он не ожидал такого предложения. Сперва он широко раскрыл глаза, моргнул недоуменно, а потом одобрительно угукнул и бодрым шагом отправился на поиски альтернативы.

Поиски, к слову, не заняли много времени. Оказалось, Ньют был неприхотлив в плане внешнего вида мебели — если не считать цвета — и делал ставку на эргономичность и вместимость. Окончательный его выбор пал на узкий одностворчатый шкаф с полками внутри и ящиками внизу, покрытый лаком оливкового цвета, и уже скоро Гуннар в компании грузчика из магазина грузил упакованные детали шкафа в багажник BMW. Пришлось ради этого сложить одно из задних сидений.

Но зато Ньют выглядел довольным.

— Зайдешь на кофе? Или чай, что ты пьешь? — спросил он, когда они уже подъезжали к дому.

— Ну, раз приглашаешь, — Гуннар специально говорил так, словно ему все равно, и знал, что Ньют почувствует это. Напускное равнодушие превратилось в своеобразную игру, способную показать истинную заинтересованность Гуннара в чем-либо. Или в ком-либо. — От чая не откажусь.

Ньют улыбнулся. Гуннар бросил на него короткий взгляд и искренне пожалел, что не может запечатлеть эту картину: Скамандеру чертовски шла улыбка. И без того светлый из-за бледной кожи и рыжих волос, он становился похож на маленькое солнце. Может ли он обжечь, как настоящая звезда?

— Улыбайся чаще, — попросил Гриммсон. — Тебе к лицу улыбка.

Паркуясь, Гуннар лишил себя возможности видеть, как стушевался от смущения Ньют. Но улыбаться не перестал.

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на животных? — запоздало спросил Скамандер, помогая Гуннару вытаскивать из багажника детали шкафа. — Надо было раньше спросить, знаю, но…

— Все в порядке, — Гуннар захлопнул багажник. — У меня нет аллергии.

Шкаф они перетащили к нужной двери на втором этаже за один раз. Будь Ньют один, пожалуй, ему пришлось бы ходить дважды, но сейчас у него в помощниках был Гуннар. У двери Скамандер замешкался, хотя ключи нашел сразу. Он выпрямился, повернул медленно голову на Гуннара.

— Тебя могут сбить с ног.

Послышался щелчок открывающейся двери, а Гуннар только вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Из недр квартиры прямо на них с громким радостным лаем вылетела черно-белая бордер-колли. Она тут же с разбегу запрыгнула на руки к Ньюту, принялась вылизывать ему лицо под его тихое "ну, здравствуй, девочка". Несмотря на то, что собака казалась довольно тяжелой, Ньют удерживал ее на руках как ни в чем не бывало. Отпустить ее все же пришлось: им ведь надо было как-то зайти внутрь.

— И что должно было сбить меня с ног? — спросил на всякий случай Гуннар, не торопясь переступать порог квартиры Ньюта.

Будто специально в ответ на его вопрос из-за поворота коридора с громким цоканьем когтей по ламинату выбежал здоровенный голден-ретривер. Он с трудом вписался в поворот и уже набирал разгон, несясь навстречу Ньюту. Который, впрочем, ловко увернулся от этого золотистого урагана, и удар мощных лап пришелся аккурат на торс Гуннара. Ретриверу, похоже, было все равно, кого лизать, потому что Гуннару тут же досталась порция настырных собачьих слюнявых поцелуев.

— Джек, не приставай, — раздался из квартиры голос Ньюта. — Это гости. Место!

Ретривер, названный так по-человечески Джеком, лизнул Гуннара еще раз и покорно слез, забегая обратно в квартиру. И пока Гриммсон переставлял детали шкафа с лестничной клетки внутрь, Ньют одаривал своих любимцев ласковыми словами и почесыванием по головам и за ушами.

— Кухня направо, — он махнул рукой в названную сторону. — Дверь перед ней — ванная. Джек просто очень любвеобильный. Джесси не так бесстрашна с незнакомцами.

Ньют оправдывался. Даже смотрел виновато, словно нашкодивший котенок. Гуннар понимал, с чем это могло быть связано: его лицо в спокойном состоянии сложно было назвать дружелюбным, и Ньют мог подумать, что он не в восторге от собачьих нежностей. Тихо выдохнув, Гуннар подошел к Скамандеру и легко коснулся ладонью его плеча.

— Все нормально. У тебя хорошие собаки, — он слабо улыбнулся. — И я не против того, чтобы меня вылизывали.

Это было правдой; Гуннар, если можно так выразиться о человеке, который сам животных не держал, был собачником. Во всяком случае, собаки у него пользовались куда большим уважением, чем кошки.

К слову о кошках: стоило Гуннару зайти на кухню, как на него сразу устремились три пары кошачьих глаз. Черный короткошерстный ориентал, развалившийся на подоконнике, явно не счел появление чужака достойным внимания, а вот черно-белый беспородный кот с громким мявом спрыгнул под ноги Гуннару, придирчиво обнюхал его штанину, а потом стал тереться о его ноги все с тем же мявом. Третья же — изящная белоснежная ангорка с разноцветными глазами — просеменила маленькими лапками по столу и уселась напротив Гуннара, буравя его взглядом.

— Похоже, это рейдерский захват кухни, — пошутил Гуннар, не решаясь без пояснений и разрешений Ньюта прикасаться к кошкам.

— О, ты нравишься Джонни, — Ньют вошел на кухню, буквально цаплей переступая через пытавшегося под ногами ретривера. Ньюта ведь не было всего пару часов, а животные вели себя так, словно он бросил их на месяц. — Обычно он пытается всем доказать, что он тут главный.

Джонни еще пару раз боднул головой ногу Гуннара, сопровождая это довольно громким мяуканьем, и только потом отошел к стене. Кухня Ньюта была побольше, чем у самого Гриммсона, но из-за двух людей и пяти животных разница особо не была заметна. Зато было ощутимо различие в уюте: на кухне Ньюта Гриммсону нравилось пока больше, чем на его собственной.

— Это Черити, — Ньют махнул рукой на ангорку. — А вон тот угрюмый тип на подоконнике — Майки. Садись.

Пока Ньют возился с чайником и заваркой, Гуннар, осторожно примостившийся на стуле, пока этот самый стул не занял Джонни, подумал, что со стороны это выглядело так, будто Скамандер только что представил ему свою семью. По той любовной интонации, с которой тот говорил о своих питомцах, и взглядам, которыми их награждал, становилось более чем очевидно: все пятеро были для него очень дороги. От размышлений Гуннара отвлек сперва Джонни, забравшийся к нему на колени, а потом и вопрос Ньюта про сахар; Гуннар пил чай без сахара, в отличие от Ньюта, положившего себе в чашку две полные ложки.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что перехожу границу, — начал вдруг Скамандер с чашками в руках, — но мне нужно собрать этот шкаф сегодня. Я подумал… — он смущался. У него краснели скулы и уши, веснушки на лбу и у рта становились ярче. Гуннар подумал, что это на самом деле выглядит очень красиво. — Разговаривать я могу и за сборкой. Если ты не против.

— Если надо собрать, то пойдем собирать, — он пожал плечами и аккуратно ссадил с себя недовольно мяукнувшего Джонни. — Куда его нести?

В светлых зеленых глазах Ньюта заискрилась благодарность, смешанная с очевидным облегчением и куда менее заметным изумлением. Складывалось впечатление, что он рассчитывал, что его пошлют с такой просьбой куда подальше. Но Гуннар уже съездил с ним в чертову икею и помог выбрать шкаф, неужели его напугают разговоры за сборкой шкафа? Гуннар никогда не был особенно хорош в эмпатии, но сейчас даже он чувствовал, как оттаивал с каждым новым поворотом этого необычного свидания Ньют.

Уже около получаса Ньют сидел на полу полупустой спальни и ковырялся с инструкцией по сборке шкафа и, собственно, самими деталями. Сперва ему в этом пытались помочь собаки, но, будучи воспитанными собаками, по первой же команде отправились по местам. Джонни, решивший, что ему обязательно нужно знать, что происходит, тоже надолго не задержался, а Черити и Майк даже не удосужились посмотреть, что делает их человек. Гуннару любезно отвели место на кровати, потому что больше кроме нее и пола сидеть было негде, свой чай он уже успел допить, а разговор не клеился, потому что Скамандер каждый раз нырял с головой в инструкцию и пропускал слова мимо ушей. В какой-то момент Гуннару это надоело. Он поставил на пол чашку, поднялся с кровати и забрал из рук Ньюта инструкцию.

— Ну-ка, отползай, — подвинув Ньюта от груды деталей, он сел разбираться сам.

Скамандер только растерянно моргнул и, приняв поражение, ретировался на кровать, даже не возражая против такого самоуправства. Гуннару не привыкать работать руками: он расстегнул манжеты рубашки и закатал рукава по локоть, и, положив перед собой инструкцию, тут же потянулся за отверткой.

— Как ты это делаешь? — не без восхищения в голосе спросил Ньют, видя, что Гуннар за несколько минут успел понять больше, чем он за полчаса.

— В молодости мне приходилось собирать вещи посложнее, — отозвался с усмешкой Гриммсон. — Расскажи что-нибудь про своих животных.

И Ньют начал рассказывать. Пока Гуннар собирал основной каркас, сидя на полу, он почти не чувствовал на себе чужого взгляда, но все ощутимо изменилось, когда он принялся прилаживать ящики и полки. Ньют неприкрыто рассматривал его, продолжая как бы между делом разговоры о своих животных. Хотелось бы Гуннару знать, о чем думал Скамандер в эти моменты. Подлезать под прикрученную верхнюю полку, чтобы закрепить балку для вешалок, было не очень удобно, особенно с ростом Гуннара, но не разбирать же уже готовую часть? И к концу сборки он мог поклясться, что теперь понимает, какие ощущения испытывал Ньют вчера в клубе, когда сам Гриммсон наблюдал за его танцем.

Кстати о клубе: ни на кухне, ни в комнате Гуннар не видел букета со вчерашнего вечера. Неужели Ньют еще вчера его выкинул? Непохоже, вчера цветы ему нравились.

— Ну, — Гуннар выпрямился и развернулся лицом к Ньюту, вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, — стоять будет. И даже лишних деталей не осталось.

— Спасибо, — Ньют улыбнулся, соскакивая с кровати. — Давай передвинем его в угол.

Наконец-то шкаф встал на свое место, и с этой странной историей можно было закончить. Гуннар взглянул на Ньюта, отошедшего на пару шагов от шкафа, и тихо хмыкнул.

— Ты ведь не собирался сегодня ехать за шкафом, — начал он, облокачиваясь о стену. — И как мне это понимать?

Ньют поджал губы и ссутулился, голову опустил. Гуннар раскусил его и теперь ждал ответа на свой вопрос: ради чего-то же был разыгран весь этот цирк.

— Ты мог отказаться, если не хотел, — бросил коротко Ньют. — Давай… пойдем на кухню. У меня есть пара бутылок пива.

— И ты мне все расскажешь? — уточнил Гуннар, щурясь.

— Угу.

Пиво у Ньюта действительно нашлось. Гуннар осторожно снял со стула Джонни, пересаживая его к себе на колени. Кот заерзал, устроился поудобнее, и Гуннар начал механически гладить его по гладкой черной шерсти.

— Ты был прав вчера, — начал Ньют, садясь напротив с двумя открытыми бутылками. — Я видел тебя, когда танцевал. Ты очень выбивался из общей массы, и мне стало интересно, почему и зачем ты пришел, — он первым потянулся за бутылкой. — Потом понял, что ты с Гриндельвальдом. И когда ты подошел ко мне, меня это напрягло.

— Я уже понял, что у вас есть общее прошлое, о котором ты не хочешь говорить, — кивнул Гуннар спокойно. — И повторю еще раз: я подошел к тебе по собственной инициативе.

— Ну. Я решил, что ты просто хочешь меня трахнуть, — Ньют отвлекся на бутылку, а Гуннар не смог удержаться от возможности понаблюдать за тем, как двигался под кожей кадык Ньюта при глотке. Красиво. — И решил проверить, насколько сильно ты меня хочешь. Думал, ты махнешь рукой еще в начале поездки.

Ньют говорил тихо, постоянно касался пальцами бутылки и смотрел на горлышко, словно боялся взглянуть в глаза Гуннару. Нервничал, видимо, жался, как побитый котенок. Почувствовав волнение своего хозяина, в кухню зашел трусцой Джек и положил голову ему на колени, принимаясь махать своим длинным хвостом.

— А ты остался, — выдохнул Ньют. — Вытерпел это все. И помог шкаф собрать. И, если честно, я не знаю, что мне делать. Что тебе нужно?

— Ты, — честно ответил Гуннар. — Откровение за откровение: вчера я действительно хотел тебя трахнуть. Но после сегодняшних приключений я рассчитываю на что-нибудь более серьезное.

После этих слов Гуннар взял бутылку и сделал пару глотков, а потому пропустил тот момент, когда Ньют встал из-за стола и подошел к нему почти вплотную. Стоило поставить бутылку обратно, как подбородка Гуннара коснулись теплые пальцы, надавливая, заставляя повернуть и поднять голову. Ньют наклонился к Гуннару и прижался губами к его губам, смял их, ласково целуя.

— Это за помощь со шкафом, — он слабо улыбнулся, не торопясь убирать руку от лица Гуннара.

Губы Ньюта были мягкими и тёплыми. Похоже, Скамандер решил что-то для себя, слушая ответ Гуннара, и это не могло не радовать: Гриммсону уже немного надоело, что с ним играли в игры и ходили вокруг да около. Положив ладонь на шею Ньюта, пока тот не отстранился, и притянув его поближе, Гуннар поцеловал его так, как хотел сам: прихватывая губы зубами, настойчиво толкаясь языком в рот Ньюта. А тот, похоже, не был против, поддавался и не стремился отстраняться.

— А это — за то, что не убежал, — улыбнулся Ньют в губы Гуннара.

— Только это? — усмехнулся в ответ Гуннар.

— На кухне — только это, — Ньют отстранился от Гуннара и выпрямился. — Если у тебя нет планов на вечер, может быть, останешься?

— Продолжение свидания считается за план?

Ньют снова наклонился, к самому уху Гуннара, и тихо шепнул:

— Иди в спальню. Я сейчас.

Ньют зашел в спальню плавным шагом, держа одну руку за спиной. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя своих четырехлапых друзей в коридоре, и тихонько подошел к сидевшему на кровати Гуннару. Как оказалось, в руке Ньют держал презерватив и тюбик смазки — которые он пока отставил на тумбочку у изголовья.

— Я все хотел узнать, — начал Гуннар, мягко ловя Ньюта за запястья и притягивая его к себе, — используешь ли ты свои танцевальные навыки в постели?

Ньют сделал шаг и плавно опустился на колени к Гуннару, кладя ладони на его плечи.

— Хочешь, можем проверить, — он поерзал слегка, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Только не думай, что я стану делать всю работу.

— Тебе не придется, — усмехнулся коротко Гуннар, поддевая края толстовки Ньюта. — Поверь мне.

Под толстовкой у Ньюта оставалась тонкая майка с глубоким вырезом, и Гуннар решил, что ему пока достаточно: он открыл беззащитную бледную шею и ключицы Скамандера и припал губами к коже под кадыком, прикусил ее несильно, ловя шумный одобрительный вздох.

— Не сдерживайся, — на одном дыхании прошептал Ньют, зарываясь пальцами в короткие светлые волосы Гуннара.

Получив карт-бланш, Гуннар позволил себе расслабиться и отпустить контроль: объятия стали крепче, касания рук — наглее, а укусы — ощутимее. Оставляя очередной краснеющий след над ключицей Ньюта, он жадно, с нажимом, провел ребром ладони по ложбинке меж ягодиц, пока еще обтянутой в жесткую ткань джинс. Ньют в ответ выгнулся кошкой, приваливаясь грудью к Гуннару, подставляя задницу под его руку, и это казалось гораздо красивее любого движения со вчерашнего номера.

Гуннара чертовски сильно заводила искренняя и яркая реакция — куда больше, чем ответные ласки, которыми сначала честно пытался одарить его Ньют. Но вот когда Скамандер вздрагивал, шумно выдыхал или всхлипывал, как сейчас, когда Гриммсон прикусил сквозь ткань майки его сосок, Гуннар ощущал волны жара, проходившие по всему его телу и собиравшиеся в паху. Осознав это, Ньют бросил жалкие попытки сосредоточиться на своих действиях и полностью отдался ощущениям: он только успел расстегнуть рубашку Гуннара и провел ладонями по его груди, чувствуя жар его сильного тела. Гуннар так очевидно хотел Ньюта, и тот, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время упивался этим желанием.

Стянуть с себя рубашку Гуннар не смог из-за мешавших закатанных рукавов. Но она показалась ему такой мелочью — не мешалась, просто болтаясь расстегнутыми краями по бокам — что он не стал возвращаться к попыткам. О, вместо этого он медленно потянул наверх майку Ньюта, заставляя его поднять руки, и в тот момент, пока лицо Ньюта еще было закрыто тканью, оставил ощутимый укус у основания его шеи. Ньют громко всхлипнул, дергаясь в руках Гуннара, рвано выдохнул "пожалуйста, еще". Отвлекаться на брюки и джинсы не хотелось, но Гуннар решил поскорее разобраться со всем, что может ему помешать. Наконец, обнаженный Ньют снова сел к нему на колени, касаясь кожа к коже.

Небольшая пауза не произвела никакого отрезвляющего эффекта. Во взгляде Ньюта, казалось, засветилось еще большее восхищение, когда он смог взглянуть на Гуннара почти без одежды. Он потянулся к тумбочке за блистером презерватива, взглянул неуверенно в льдисто-голубые глаза Гриммсона.

— Можно? — спросил он тихо, открывая упаковку.

Гуннар коротко кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что собирался делать Ньют. Тот отодвинулся чуть назад, привстал на коленях, выпрямляясь, больше не смотря а глаза Гуннару. А затем Гриммсон ощутил осторожные, почти невесомые, прикосновения пальцев к чувствительной головке его члена. Выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Ньют обхватил член своими изящными пальцами и стал нарочито медленно раскладывать по стволу презерватив. Самому Скамандеру этот процесс, похоже, доставлял не меньшее удовольствие, но застонал в голос он тогда, когда Гуннар, не выдержав, потянулся рукой к его заднице и пока еще сухими пальцами прошелся по чувствительной коже у ануса, скользнул на мошонку и обратно. Они дразнили друг друга. Откровенно дразнили.

— Как ты стонешь, — довольно прорычал Гуннар, стискивая свободной ладонью бедро Ньюта. — Музыка. Ты такой громкий.

— А ты совсем нет.

Гуннару показалось, или в голосе Ньюта прозвучало разочарование? Он повалил Скамандера на бок, подтащил ближе к центру кровати, нависая сверху.

— Хочешь, чтобы я стонал? — спросил он с хитрой усмешкой. — Когда я буду стонать, ты будешь кричать от удовольствия.

Ньют прикусил губу, в его светло-зеленых глазах плясали черти. Провоцировал, паршивец. И сам — без лишнего слова от Гуннара — перевернулся на живот, упираясь локтями в матрац, прогнулся вызывающе в спине, потерся бедрами о пах Гриммсона, будто приглашал.

— Докажи, — тихо попросил Ньют.

Гуннара Гриммсона не нужно просить дважды.

Оказалось, что Ньют, хоть и был тугим и узким, хорошо растягивался. Гуннар хотел даже задать какой-нибудь непристойный вопрос по этому поводу, но слушать стоны Ньюта и наблюдать за тем, как он изворачивался, насколько позволяла поза, каждый раз, когда пальцами Гуннар задевал простату, было гораздо приятнее.

— Если… мх! Если ты так продолжишь, — проскулил Ньют в покрывало, уткнувшись в него носом, — я скоро кончу.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил прекрасно все услышавший Гуннар, придерживая свободной рукой Ньюта за бедро. — Повтори, мне не слышно.

— Трахни меня уже, — почти рыкнул Скамандер.

Ох, это заводило не хуже стонов и движений Ньюта. Вынув пальцы — и получив в ответ вздох не то облегчения, не то разочарования — Гуннар перевернул Ньюта лицом к себе и торопливо выдавил еще немного смазки на обтянутый презервативом твердый от возбуждения член. Тюбик оказался отброшен куда-то на край кровати, а Гуннар ощутил, как сильные ноги легли ему на бедра, чуть сдавливая, а сам Ньют под ним вздрогнул, ощутив, как головка прижалась к растянутым мышцам.

И когда Ньют уже был готов попросить, потребовать, даже накричать на Гуннара, чтобы тот сделал уже хоть что-нибудь, Гриммсон толкнулся бедрами вперед. Выбивая из груди Ньюта сдавленный стон, чувствуя, как все равно сопротивляются мышцы, он не останавливался, зная, что потом Ньюту обязательно станет легче и лучше. Скамандер вскинул руки, цепляясь за плечи Гуннара, скользнул ладонями под — все-таки мешавшую — рубашку, царапая спину короткими ногтями.

Гуннар почти задыхался. Он ощущал под собой податливое гибкое тело, слышал, как стонал уже нисколько не от боли Ньют, чувствовал его жар, горящие огнем царапины на своей спине, боль от с силой сдавивших его ног, и у него совершенно срывало тормоза. Ньют раскрывался под ним, поскуливал при особенно резких и удачных толчках и все тянулся за короткими поцелуями, которыми Гуннар с готовностью его одаривал. Поцелуи превращались в укусы, Скамандер запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею, на которой уже расцвели яркие бутоны засосов. Гуннар издал довольный рык, очень похожий на стон: это были его засосы. И весь Скамандер под ним, извивающийся, горячий и такой желанный, сейчас был его.

А сам Ньют, судя по виду, получал непередаваемый кайф от того, что Гуннар буквально втрахивал его в кровать. Он царапался, просил еще, жмурился как довольный сытый кот, и так бессовестно облизывал губы перед тем, как полезть целоваться снова — никто бы не устоял. Всхлипы и стоны стали чуть громче, он начал вздрагивать чаще, крепче цепляясь за сильные плечи Гуннара, и тот понял — Скамандер уже почти на грани.

— Еще… — выдохнул хрипло Ньют и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на член Гуннара, когда тот обхватил ладонью его собственную возбужденную плоть.

И, как Гуннар и обещал, Ньют действительно кричал. Коротко, недолго, сдавленно-задушенно. С таким коротким вскриком Ньют сжал в себе член Гуннара, кончая в его ладонь. Сдержаться было просто невозможно: Гуннар впился зубами в мышцу у основания шеи Ньюта, чудом не прокусывая кожу до крови, достигая оргазма практически следом.

Постельные нежности не входили в привычки Гуннара Гриммсона. Но сейчас, аккуратно ложась на бок, чтобы не придавить казавшегося таким хрупким под ним Ньюта, он сгреб Скамандера в охапку, ткнулся носом в его шею, восстанавливая дыхание. Ньют тоже переводил дух; он по-прежнему ощущал член Гуннара в себе, по всему телу растеклась приятная усталость, а сам Гриммсон определенно не планировал никуда исчезать и оставлять его в таком состоянии одного.

— Знаешь, — тихонько начал Ньют, когда его дыхание пришло в норму. — Джесси у меня уже давно. И один раз — несколько лет назад — она устроила целый концерт, когда я вот так же закрылся в комнате. Парень, который тогда был со мной, распсиховался, что не может заниматься сексом под собачий вой, — он тихо и коротко рассмеялся, а Гуннар ощутил, как крепче стали объятия. — Оказалось, впрочем, что он был редкостной мразью. И потом, когда он собирался уходить, то обнаружил, что она нассала в один его кроссовок и погрызла другой. За тот несчастный час, который он у меня был.

В голове Гуннара пронеслась мысль о том, что, возможно, эта бордер-колли была умнее, чем прочие собаки.

— Я люблю собак, — сказал он тихо. — В детстве у меня был датский дог. Но когда я вырос, образ жизни уже не позволил иметь собаку.

— Ты можешь приезжать к моим, — с улыбкой предложил Ньют. — Если тебя не смущают коты.

— А к тебе? — спросил Гуннар, слабо усмехаясь, заглядывая в глаза Ньюту. 

Который, впрочем, тут же покраснел. А потом подался ближе к Гуннару и медленно, с чувством, провел языком по кромке его уха, потом еще раз и еще, каждый раз чуть быстрее. Напоследок лизнул в скулу и чуть отстранился, по-прежнему красный как рак.

— Ты говорил, что не против, чтобы тебя вылизывали.

Гуннар, сперва опешивший от такого поворота диалога, улыбнулся довольно, верно расценив такой ответ как "да".

Ньют вышел из ванной комнаты и отправил туда Гуннара, выделив ему большое полотенце. Войдя внутрь и прикрыв за собой дверь, Гуннар замер на месте, стоило ему поднять голову и бросить взгляд на интерьер: в углу довольно просторной ванной под специальной лампой стоял в вазоне букет полевых цветов, которые он вчера подарил Ньюту. Рядом лежал кусочек бумаги, на котором уже почерком Ньюта было записано его, Гриммсона, имя.

Тонкие губы Гуннара растянулись в улыбке при взгляде на этот букет.


End file.
